


wake up call

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [46]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up after a night with Thor was always a slow, drawn out process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> Lame title, even lamer story, but with a new movie on the horizon, I'm back in Tony Stark Thirstland and I had this dumb idea. #lame  
> 

Waking up after a night with Thor was always a slow, drawn out process. For one thing, Tony was always more than a little sore, and there was the fact that he was always completely exhausted. It was worth the few downsides it had, though, and was not something he was planning on giving up any time soon. But there was one other reason that waking up with Thor was a long process, and it really wasn't much of a downside at all.

The other man liked to sleep late after such nights, and getting out of his grip was nearly impossible when he was asleep, so it was much easier to not try and just drift right back off to sleep until he was ready to get up. This was not a downside at all, until the morning that it was.

Tony woke up a bit more easily than he usually did because, despite his exhaustion, he had something rather urgent he needed to take care of. Such nights were almost always accompanied by heavy drinking, and the previous night had been no exception. However, he could not remember the last time he had been for a piss, and now he found that he desperately needed one.

Of course, Thor was still out completely, arms wrapped around Tony so that the man had no hope of getting up any time soon. He groaned to himself as he realized just how achingly full his bladder was, fidgeting a bit. As much as he wanted to fall back asleep and forget about it, it was past the point where that was possible, and any attempts to clear his mind and drift off failed, because, soon after, he would feel a sharp twinge and be reminded of just how badly he needed to piss.

Again, he groaned, squirming as his bladder throbbed, and Thor was not even remotely stirred by this. Tony rubbed his thighs together, trying to think of a way out of this. He knew from experience that he would not be able to break Thor's grip, but he was impossible to wake up before he was ready and, even so, Tony wasn't sure that he wanted to have to wake him up for this. He still had his pride, and the thought of what might be said if he had to wake Thor up because he didn't think he could hold it was more than he wanted to deal with.

So he would either have to think his way out of this or force himself to hold it. Those were the only two options, and though the latter initially seemed like the most possible one, he soon found himself unable to lay still at all, jiggling his knees and hissing under his breath. This was getting really bad, really fast, and he had no idea when the other man would wake up.

He put up as much of a fight as he could, squirming and focusing all of his effort on holding back, but he already realized how hopeless his efforts were. This was the most desperate he had been in a very long time, and there was no telling how long he could last at this rate. Biting the inside of his cheek, he tried to maneuvar out of Thor's arms, but to no avail. As always, he had an iron grip, and Tony nearly whimpered as he realized just how stuck he was.

Even so, he wasn't ready to give up just yet, though his bladder protested his movements whenever he indirectly added pressure. He couldn't afford any drastic movements, but he would have to be creative if he was going to get out of this, and already that was a very big _if_. The more time he wasted trying to do the impossible, the closer he got to losing control, and he was getting dangerously close. His eyes widened when he felt himself leak a bit, jamming his only free hand between his legs without even thinking, trying to stop any further leaks from occuring.

“Shit,” he hissed, humiliated as he realized exactly what he was doing. Even so, he found that he couldn't pull his hand back without feeling close to losing control again, and he began to panic. How the hell was he going to get out of this? Was he going to have to try to wake up Thor? As much as he hated to do it, he knew that it wouldn't as bad as the alternative, and he was really not willing to face the humiliation of pissing himself. If he could avoid it, it didn't matter how he avoided it at this point.

Steeling himself, he pulled his hand away and tried to jostle Thor. “Hey,” he said. “Hey, can you let me up?” The other man did not even flinch, and Tony nudged him a bit harder, hoping for a reaction. Still, Thor slept just as soundly and he whimpered, knowing that this was the end of the line for him. He wouldn't give up even knowing that it was hopeless, but he did know that it was hopless, even if he didn't want to accept it.

He couldn't keep his legs still, groaning as he squirmed and tried again and again to nudge Thor, and always in vain. When he leaked for the second time, he knew that that was it, and the third came soon after, and there was absolutely no way out of this for him. Moaning in his humiliation, he gave Thor one final shove before the dam burst, and hot piss flooded his light gray boxers, darkening the front of them immediately. And though he didn't think things could get much worse, they did; that final shove had been enough to wake Thor up, just in time to witness Tony's humiliation firsthand.

“Oh, fuck,” he whimpered, and he though he knew that it would have been impossible to cover up no matter what, there was something infinitely worse about feeling Thor's eyes on him, hearing the other man's sharp intake of breath, all while his bladder emptied itself against his will. To make matters just that much worse, he became very aware of just how he was pressed up against the other man and the fact that he was not just pissing himself, he was not just pissing their bed, he was pissing on Thor, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

It went on for so long that he felt as though it would never end, but his bladder had been quite full, to the point that it cramped as it emptied, and the added humiliation made time feel so much slower. He closed his eyes and sighed as he felt the stream slow to a stop, and he dreaded the moment when he would have to open his eyes again and face Thor's reaction.

A low, rumbling laughter came from the other man, and Tony's humiliation grew, if that were even possible. Of course he was laughing, why wouldn't he be laughing after something like that? Tony would be lucky if he ever lived this down, and he didn't know what to do or say now. All he could do was clench his eyes a bit tighter shut and wait for whatever remark Thor might make.

“You know, I'd thought it was customary to ask before something like said,” said Thor at last, “but I may have been mistaken.”

Tony opened his eyes to see that the smile the other man wore was playful, yet not mocking. “Excuse me?” he asked.

“Or was that not intentional?” Now there was a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“That was...unexpected,” said Tony. “Unless you liked it, in which case it was completely intentional and totally not one of the most humiliating things that has ever happened to me.”

“I didn't think you were aware of that interest of mine, though this wasn't how I planned to tell you.” It was not just mischeif in Thor's eyes now, and Tony was surprised to find his own arousal growing. Almost as surprised as he had been to even discover that Thor was aroused by such a thing, but he wasn't complaining.

Eventually, he'd have to face what he'd done and admit that it had been completely unintentional, but his humiliation would at least be diminshed by the fact that it had all turned out okay, and it would be delayed for a bit while they took care of their growing desires. And maybe Tony would have to try this again, when he was in control of his actions, and maybe he would try to find out just how far Thor's little interest went.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
